Dos caminosR&S
by karla-hattori
Summary: Mmm...En este ficha y dos caminos por elejir. Ya sabeis eso que pone en los libros de "id a la pagina tal para seguir este camino", pues he querido imitar algo asi. R&R! P.D e smi primer fic subido ' estara fatal segun mi


"Una noche salí a dar un paseo, notaba el viento en mi cara... Buscaba algo, alguien, pero no lo encontraba. Notaba como si me faltara alguna cosa.

Me faltabas tú, Shinichi, me dejaste...por esa detective de pacotilla, por qué entendía de lo que hablabas y no te mandaba callar cómo yo...y porque te confesó su amor hacia ti.

Ahora estás lejos, muy lejos de mí. Pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado, no puedo hacerlos cambiar...

Espero que recibas ésta carta y reflexiones sobre ello.

Con cariño, tu amiga Ran."

–Bueno, creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, ¿no, Sonoko? – dice Ran, mirando a su amiga tumbada en su cama, durmiendo, hacía tres horas que Ran intentaba escribir ésa carta. – ¡¡SONOKOOO!! ¡DESPIERTA!

–¿Qué? Ah...hola Ran, ¿qué tal va lo de la carta?, digo yo que con el tiempo que llevabas intentando escribirla llevaras tres hojas– dice desdoblando el papel y notando como Ran se sonrojaba. – ¡Once líneas?? Ay..Ran no tiene remedio – dice mientras se deja caer en la cama.– Allá tú.

"Dos semanas más tarde, en un barrio de Nueva York"

_¿Una carta de Ran? A ver que dice..._

Leyendo...

Ya ha acabado de leer

¡¿Qué?! ¿¿¿SE PIENSA QUE YO ME HE IDO CON UNA DETECTIVEE???? Voy a matar a Agase, mira que le dije que se inventara algo para explicar por qué he tenido que venir a Nueva York, no quería decirle que he tenido que venir por uno de mis casos...me mataría

–Me quieereee, que feliz que estooy...

Pero estará enfadada por eso, le contestare a la carta...

Intentando escribir

"Ran lo que piensas no es verdad, estoy en Nueva York porque..."

–¡No, demasiado rápido!...ahora sí..

"Ran, he leído tu carta y me ha gustado recibir noticias tuyas ·o· Asi que te he aclarado todo por pasos:

1: Quiero que sepas que estoy en Nueva York solo.

2: No conozco a ninguna otra detective que valga la pena, antes tú.

3:Repito: no estoy con ninguna detective.

4: Estoy en Nueva York...porque tengo otro caso

5: Yo también siento lo mismo hacia ti.

Bueno te dejo, ya iré a verte y hablaremos

Besos"

–Que pijería de carta, pero bueno así le gustara más.

Japón, casa de Ran Mouri

Leyendo

–mmm – no puede hablar por la emoción – ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! ¿Y porqué me mintió Agase!? – Llamando por teléfono a Sonoko – ¡Sonoko! ¡¡Ven ahora mismo!!

Después de explicarlo todo

Pues tendré que empezar a ser como tú – le dice Sonoko a Ran – que serte que tienes...

**A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PUEDES ELEGIR DOS CAMINOS: EL CAMINO NUMERO 1SE LLAMA "CAMINO 1". EL CAMINO NUMERO 2:SE LLAMA "CAMINO 2"**

Camino 1:

Ding doong

–Voooy – grita Ran. Abriendo la puerta y quedándose de piedra a la vez.– Sh-Sh-Sh...

–Parece que me estás mandando callar, pero bueno, ¿porqué no callar los dos? – Dice a la vez que se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de Ran hasta que por fin se juntan, después de varios segundos se separan. – ¿Ran, quieres...? Eso, ya sabes mmm poniéndose colorado Si tu y yo, podríamos llegar a ser...no-vios.

–¿Qué? No te he oído, es que hablas tan bajo...

– Que si quieres ser mi novia – Parece que en vez de preguntárselo Shinichi, se lo pregunte un tomate...– Que, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

– ¡Claro que sí!

He ahí el final de una bonita relación desde la infancia. R&S

Camino 2:

Suena el teléfono, Ran lo coge y empieza a hablar muy animada.

– ¡Hola Shinichi! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué quieres quedar? Vale, después del entrenamiento de kárate me viene bien ¿De acuerdo? Venga. Ja ne!

después del entrenamiento de kárate de Ran

Ran espera ansiosa poder ver a Shinichi aparecer con su cara sonriendo, y acabar la cita con sus manos entrelazadas y su boca también... en fin las ilusiones de una adolescente...

Pero después de media hora de espera, se le acercan dos policías.

–Perdone, señorita, ¿es usted Ran Mouri?

–Sí. ¿Querian algo?

–Acompáñenos, por favor.

–De acuerdo, pero es que estoy esperando a alguien muy importante para mí...

–Se lo íbamos a decir más tarde, pero su alguien...el chico con el de su cita no ha podido venir y... a decir verdad, no podrá venir nunca.

Ran se queda paralizada.

–¿A...a que se refiere? ¿Se ha cancelado el vuelo?

–Señorita, el vuelo despegó bien, hasta la mitad del trayecto...todos los pasajeros han...un falló del motor derecho. Los siento si...he sido muy brusco...

Horas más tarde de lo sucedido, en su casa y rodeada de gente consolándola...

–Ran no pasa nada...

Pero ella no escuchaba, solo tenía una idea, o verle una vez más o no volverle a ver jamás, ni él ni a nadie.

–E-estoy bien..solo necesito estar sola. Por favor.

En cuanto salen todos de su habitación, Ran empieza a recordar todos los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos, decidida, coge un baso de agua, temblorosa, elige las pastillas más fuertes que pueda haber en su habitación, cierra la puerta con llave y empieza a tragar una a una las pastillas.

Así, no podría sufrir más...

**Notas de la autora: **Konnichiwua gente!! en primer lugar queria disculparme, no es ke se a una experta en fics, es mas es el primero que publiko..¨

El segundo "camino" me salio muy sádico, no creeis? ¡¡¡PERDON POR MATAR A SHINICHI!!!

Pues eso, k, mmm, de la forma k Ran murió, tragandose esas pastillas, no se de ke tipo llevaria en el bolso para poder morirse xD, supongo k aspirinas, Coldinas o algo asi...

Bueno pues eso, espero que os haya gustado, al menos un poko, y k sepais k tengo otro por subir muuy largo, pero tengo k separarlo en caps.

paro ya k me alargo muxo. mi E-mail: (agregadme! XD, o enviadme kejas, felicitaciones... :O) )

Dejad Reviews!!


End file.
